


El alma es un mar bajo la piel

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	1. Nácar

Nunca podré olvidar la sensación que tuve al volver a verla aquella mañana en  
la oficina; tan similar a todas las anteriores y tan sumamente diferente a las  
precedentes. Yo había llegado diecisiete minutos antes. Ni siquiera la ducha  
larga y helada que me había dado podía borrar la sensación de sus dedos en mi  
piel, de sus labios en los míos, de la tersura de las sábanas vacías al  
despertar... Era una mezcla de dolor y alegría dentro de una coctelera. Sí,  
había pasado, habíamos atravesado una barrera de cristal. Sucedió sin palabras,  
sólo con miradas y caricias transparentes. Sin querer, sin saber... Nos habíamos  
permitido amarnos toda la noche, pero el amanecer es traidor y la luz del día se  
la llevó de mis brazos deshaciendo con rayos de sol todos los besos decididos y  
tiernos que nos habíamos regalado la noche anterior, bajo la silueta nacarada de  
la luna.

Desperté con su ausencia presionándome el pecho y su aroma empapando mi alma. El  
reloj de mi mesita de noche marcaba las siete y siete minutos. Estaba desnudo,  
cubierto parcialmente por una sábana y helado porque el verano se había ido  
condenándome a despertar en invierno. 

Miré al techo de mi habitación, las sombras de las ramas de los árboles  
dibujaban marañas grises en él. Una sensación de todo y nada me confundía. Sabía  
que Scully había pasado la noche a mi lado, pero su ausencia jugaba conmigo y me  
hacía enloquecer. 

Me dolía, pero no estaba asustado. Si había algo que me mantenía alejado de ella  
era eso; su inseguridad. Me había jurado a mi mismo no dar el primer paso hasta  
que ella lo diera, hasta que sus ojos me dijeran que estaba segura de hacerlo.  
Anoche me lo pidió sin pronunciarlo y gritó con sus manos que estaba preparada  
para reconocer que nos queremos como nadie se ha querido nunca. Sé que lo siente  
y ahora, después de despertar sólo, sé que se asustó de sus propios impulsos.  
Esta es su forma de pedirme tiempo. Yo no tengo miedo porque ayer vi a través de  
su alma y su corazón y sé lo que hay en su interior; cada caricia, cada beso,  
cada mirada me lo dijo. 

Y sé perfectamente que no va a decir nada al respecto, que va intentar cubrir  
esta mañana de abril de la más monótona de las rutinas. Mulder, tiempo, dame  
tiempo. Eso es lo que susurra con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ha entrado en la oficina como siempre, con un traje azul marino de pantalón,  
evitando mi mirada sin poder realmente hacerlo. Supongo que en su mente se  
cuelan los momentos que hace tan sólo unas horas nos cobijaban del mundo. Y es  
eso; ahora todo se ve extraño porque nos pertenecemos tanto que somos uno,  
aunque nos empeñemos en escondernos de nosotros mismos. 

Se da cuenta de que por mucho que intente retrasar el momento de dirigirme la  
palabra, algún día llegará. Se decide.  
“Buenos días, Mulder”  
Exacto a todos los demás. Levanto la mirada y ahí están sus ojos azules y  
perfectos. Un instante, sólo un instante en el que se cruzan y puedo ver en los  
de ella todo lo que ella ve en los míos. Silencio. Tan perfecto que mata los  
ruidos lejanos del resto del edificio, tan nuestro que es imposible de  
describir. Silencio.  
“Buenos días, Scully.”  
Me mira, espera algo más. Quizá un reproche, quizá una pregunta. Y percibo algo  
similar al miedo. Por un instante, tan breve que se diluye en el aire, me dan  
ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que no tenga miedo, que estamos juntos, que  
seguimos siendo nosotros. Pero no lo hago porque es un camino que tiene que  
recorrer sola hacía mi para que cuando llegue nada la asuste. Prometo hacérselo  
fácil.  
Sirvo café en dos tazas y le ofrezco una. La coge y me doy cuenta de que la  
normalidad le tranquiliza, que es lo que quiere. Se sienta enfrente de mi,  
bebiendo a sorbitos el líquido negro y amargo.  
Yo sé lo que hay bajo su traje sastre y conozco sus verdaderas sonrisas, sus  
lágrimas más sinceras, su piel y la calidez infinita de sus besos. No puede  
hacer nada por esquivarme. Cada vez que la miro veo lo que es realmente, la veo  
abrazada a mí, tranquila y dormida mientras yo acaricio su espalda desnuda.

Y aunque no hablemos de ello, está presente entre nosotros. Estoy seguro de que  
dentro de muy poco conseguirá el valor para vivir todas las noches que nos  
quedan como la esta última y para amanecer en mis brazos sin miedo a romperse,  
sabiendo que mi presencia le otorgará todo lo que necesita para ser valiente.

Hablamos de nuestro nuevo caso. Es como siempre y como nunca y ambos lo sabemos.  
La apariencia domina el resto del mundo, domina las palabras, pero no lo que hay  
bajo la piel.

 

 

Al recorrer el camino que me llevaba hasta la oficina era consciente de lo  
que iba a encontrarme. El sonido de mis tacones pegaba en las paredes del  
pasillo, estrecho y sombrío. Las tentaciones de quedarme en casa y no aparecer  
por la oficina habían sido abrumadoras, pero él no se merecía eso. No se merecía  
lo que había hecho; dejarle sólo después de todo lo que había pasado la noche  
anterior. No me arrepentía de lo que habíamos compartido. Simplemente no era  
capaz de asimilarlo y de creer que había tenido el valor de acercarme a él y  
besarle como no había besado a nadie en mi vida. Le grité sin voz que le  
necesitaba, que le quería, que estaba harta de echarle de menos todas las  
noches. La valentía me llenó guiándome hacia sus labios, y una vez que sus besos  
me abrazaron sólo lo hizo mi corazón acompasado con el suyo. Sin hablar. Las  
palabras hubieran roto la magia de la noche acurrucada bajo el nácar de la luna.  
Me dormí en sus brazos, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda. Sentía que estaba  
donde tenía que estar y que había elegido bien el camino, que allí tenía todas  
las cosas que me merecía. Bajo la ropa, sobre la piel y casi tocando el alma. El  
sueño me acurrucó y me dormí, respirando el aire bajo su mirada.  
Parpadeé varias veces hasta darme cuenta de donde había despertado. Él estaba  
dormido y su cara dejaba entrever paz, tranquilidad. Y me imaginé su despertar y  
me aterró. Todavía no sé porque el valor se disolvió con la luz somnolienta de  
la mañana. Me zafé de sus brazos y me levanté. Me vestí con rapidez y me fui  
después de echar un último vistazo a su cuerpo, solo tapado por una sábana de  
color claro. 

Al llegar a mi apartamento supe que no había sido justa, que se merecía una  
explicación. Algo me dijo que él lo entendía, que lo respetaba, que esperaría.  
Me duché y me cambié de ropa. Entre el vaho del cuarto de baño un sinfín de  
imágenes me poseían y sin querer, le eché de menos y deseé que el agua de la  
ducha fueran sus manos. 

Atrapé el valor que me quedaba y aquí estoy, manteniendo mi mano en el  
picaporte, sabiendo que un pequeño giro me dejará justo delante de sus ojillos  
cambiantes. No puedo negar que tengo miedo...¿Y si me pide una explicación y no  
se dársela? 

Abro la puerta, le veo y sé perfectamente que dentro de no mucho volveré dormir  
junto a él y veremos juntos el amanecer, no me queda más remedio. El primer  
impulso por mi parte ha sido acercarme a él y besarle, pero...ahí ha estado otra  
vez esa inseguridad estúpida que no puedo controlar para frenarme y arrastrarme  
a decir un “Buenos días”. Era inevitable.

Sus ojos se paran durante una milésima temporal en los míos, diseccionándolos,  
diciendo que me conocen demasiado bien y que poseen el paraíso donde se esconden  
mis pensamientos más míos, más profundos.

“Buenos días, Scully”

Su voz. Me impactó, no la había escuchado en toda la noche, sólo susurros  
perdidos entre besos diáfanos habían salido de nuestro alma sin ser  
pronunciados. Creo que mi miedo se hizo palpable en el ambiente, sabía que no  
iba a pedirme una explicación, pero algo desconocido me impulsó a temerlo. Deseé  
con todo mi ser que se acercara y que me rodeara con sus brazos. No lo hizo y  
sentí frío, cortante, imparable.

Luego se levantó, preparó dos tazas de café y tendió una hacía mí. Comencé a dar  
pequeños sorbitos, estaba caliente, pero el frío estaba desapareciendo por su  
mirada, la que recorría los tres metros que me separaban de él, la que miraba  
bajo mi piel, directamente a mi alma. Ya no tengo secretos para ti, Mulder. Lo  
sabes, lo sé.

Y una conversación acerca de nuestro nuevo caso llena el despacho de palabras  
estúpidas. Estamos cerca, Mulder, queda menos, te lo prometo. 

Ahora todo parece normal, pero al mirarnos vemos esa noche en los ojos del otro.


	2. Ámbar

Así, así es como me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida. El pequeño William   
duerme en su cuna, con sus manitas cerradas apoyadas sobre los puños. Cada vez   
que lo miro creo un poco más en los milagros. Tú descansas sobre mí, estamos en   
el sofá de tu casa. La chimenea guarda un fuego etéreo y precioso que nos   
calienta dulcemente. 

Hace poco más de dos horas que he llegado a tu casa, al único hogar verdadero   
que conozco. Al entrar en tu habitación y verte con Will en brazos me he sentido   
todo lo bien que se puede sentir un hombre en el mundo. Te has acercado a mi y   
has dejado al pequeño en mis brazos. ‘William, como tu padre’, me has dicho y yo   
te he sonreído poniendo en el gesto todo lo que tengo dentro.

Tú me has expresado tus miedos, los temores que rondan tu cabeza y no te dejan   
ser feliz. No más miedo, Scully, no más tristeza, disfrutemos de la vida. Nos lo   
merecemos. Sabemos la verdad; somos nosotros, los tres. Tú, yo y él. Me decidí y   
te ayudé a dar el último paso, el miedo no existe, te quiero, me quieres. Me   
acerqué y el espació se evaporó entre tus labios y los míos. Nos besamos,   
tierno, eterno, perfecto. Yo seguía notando el calor del cuerpecito de William   
en mis brazos, y el cosquilleo de tu mano en el codo izquierdo, y esa sensación   
que nos habíamos prohibido mutuamente desde la noche en la que el amor venció a   
la pena para construir un milagro llamado William. 

El tono ambarino del atardecer colmaba la habitación y todo estaba recubierto de   
una magia dorada e impoluta. Will comenzó a llorar pidiendo nuestra atención,   
nos separamos, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, sonreímos y cogiste a Will   
para calmarle. Se durmió con una rapidez pasmosa y le dejaste en su cuna. Yo   
seguía mirándoos, observando como acariciabas su mano de liliputiense al taparle   
con la manta. Entonces te acercaste a mi, me tendiste la mano e hiciste que te   
abrazara por la espalda, al lado de su cuna. No tengo consciencia de cuánto   
tiempo estuvimos mirándole, sintiéndonos. Disfrutando de la felicidad del   
atardecer anaranjado de la capital. 

“Quédate con nosotros esta noche, quédate para siempre.”

Las sílabas sesgaron el silencio de la habitación. Tus palabras llegaron hasta   
mi interior y me dejaron soñar con una familia, contigo, con William llamándome   
papá mientras gatea por el pasillo. Catar los múltiples sabores de una vida   
normal. No sé que decir. Ya no tienes miedo. Todo lo que te ha pasado en el   
último año te ha enseñado que el tiempo es irrepetible, preciado, que cada   
segundo es diferente... Ahora no quieres que el reloj mueva una vez más su   
segundero sin que estemos juntos, sin vivir.   
No veo tu cara cuando lo dices, pero tus dedos y los míos están totalmente   
entrelazados, eso me da fuerzas.  
“Te quiero”  
Y hago que mis sentimientos se transformen en palabras para que lleguen hasta tu   
oído. Mi ‘te quiero’ deja de ser mío para ser tuyo. Te das la vuelta, me miras. 

“Te quiero, Mulder.”  
Y escuchar de tu boca las palabras más bonitas que se pueden pronunciar me abre   
el corazón. Te acercas y me besas para sellar en el tiempo y el recuerdo la   
escena. 

Hemos cenado y ahora estamos juntos en el sofá, mirando la canasta de Will,   
soñando despiertos, creyendo... Con la sensación de que tenemos todo el tiempo   
del mundo por delante. Cada bocanada de aire que introduzco en los pulmones me   
recuerda que soy feliz. Duermes, te beso en la cabeza que reposa sobre mi pecho.  
“Te quiero”  
Susurro antes de dormirme entre la luz roja y amarilla del fuego. 

 

 

Oigo dos palabras preciosas salir de tu boca, antes de que me hayas dado un   
beso en la cabeza. Siento la fuerza de tus brazos a mi alrededor y las   
respiraciones suaves de Will que se funden con los ruiditos de la leña que se   
quema en la chimenea. Todo lo que encuentro dentro y fuera de mi es felicidad.   
Lo que ha sucedido esta tarde baila en mi interior. Recuerdo a Will en tus   
brazos, tus ojos mirándole, la suavidad con la que le sostenías. La sonrisa que   
me regalaste cuando dije el nombre de mi hijo...de nuestro hijo. Porque es   
nuestro, Mulder. ¡Dios, qué sensación! Veros a los dos es lo mejor que me ha   
pasado en la vida. Deseaba besarte, de veras, pero tenía dentro una duda.   
Necesitaba oír de tu boca que todo estaba bien, que esto era verdad y no un   
sueño como los que llenaban las noches de tus seis meses ausencia. Y sé lo que   
es la verdad, desde hoy lo sé; Son tus labios en los míos y los gorjeos de   
William rodeándonos. 

Te acercaste y con cada milímetro me daba más cuenta de que no tenía miedo. Y   
acabamos besándonos igual , pero diferente a esa noche de abril. Deslicé mi mano   
poco a poco por tu antebrazo. ¡Cómo podía haber aguantado tanto tiempo añorando   
esos besos! La calidez de tu boca me hizo olvidar lo que vi un día en el que   
grité al cielo pidiendo otra realidad, y un ataúd cubierto con bandas y   
estrellas en Raleigh y el ahogo que producían los buenos recuerdos en las noches   
en las que sentía que nunca más podría tenerte.

Y ahora estamos juntos, por fin me he atrevido a decirte que si no puedo estar   
contigo ya no puedo estar sin ti, que te quedes con Will y conmigo, que   
cambiemos nuestro mundo para él. Noto tu corazón bajo la tela de tu camiseta.   
Respiro y me encanta la sensación. Hay paz en el salón, paz y promesas, y   
esperanzas... Y te daría lo que me pidieras para que esto siempre fuera así. No   
te vayas más, por favor. 

“Mulder.”  
Sé que estás dormido, pero también se que te despiertas con facilidad. Necesito   
oír tu voz acunando a mis oídos.  
“Umm, umm”  
Esos dos soniditos me incitan a seguir hablando.   
“Nunca más nos vamos a separar, ¿Verdad?”  
La pregunta te despierta y sé que abres los ojos sin ni siquiera verlo. Noto   
como me sostienes la cara, levantándola hasta que tus ojos y los míos se alinean   
en el espacio.   
“¡Escúchame! Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, hay una personita que nos   
une de por vida. No importa la distancia, ni el tiempo. Yo siempre estaré a tu   
lado.”  
Me haces llorar. No sé si es de alegría, de miedo a perderte, de emoción.  
“Scully, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.”  
Ahora solo quiero cerrar los ojos y confiar en tus palabras como nunca lo he   
hecho mientras dejo que el sueño me engulla.


	3. Obsidiana

Lo más fascinante es el hecho de que estoy respirando, aunque no noto el aire   
que entra en mi. Otro atardecer cae no solo en la ciudad, sino también en mi   
vida. Lo hemos decidido, juntos: Mañana me marcharé, me alejaré de ellos para   
que vivan seguros. Haré lo que sea para protegerlos. 

Scully me está mirando desde la otra punta de la habitación. Yo tengo a William   
en brazos y disfruto de su olor a bebé y a vida. ¡Cuánto le voy a echar de   
menos! Llevamos muy poco juntos, pero le siento tan mío que me da la sensación   
de que mi vida no existía antes que él. Ella nos mira, queriendo sonreír, pero   
hoy las sonrisas duelen demasiado.

Mis maletas están en el suelo del salón, mañana, a primera hora me iré. Ellos no   
sabrán dónde y a mi no me importará el lugar en el que acabe porque mi esencia   
persistirá aquí, aunque mi cuerpo esté lejos. 

¿Por qué es todo tan diferente a anteayer? ¿Por qué estamos destinados a   
separarnos una y otra vez? 

Ella se acerca y baja la mirada. Noto el sonido que hace su corazón al quebrarse   
y cómo le duele mi presencia a la que ya está comenzando a añorar. Es dura, es   
inmensamente fuerte, no sé de dónde saca esa entereza. Si tú te derrumbas, yo me   
derrumbo. Nos sostiene a los dos. Pídeme que me quede, vámonos los tres,   
desaparezcamos...arriesguémoslo todo para estar juntos. Las ideas quieren ser   
pronunciadas por mi, pero sé que si se adelgazan en el aire para que ella las   
oiga, me dirá que sí, hará una locura... Y no puedo hacérselo, no después de   
todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa. 

Deseo tanto que me pida que me quede que los oídos llegan a casi a estallarme al   
no oírlo.   
“Scully...”  
Levanto su cara sujetándole el mentón. Quiero pedirla un último favor. Sus ojos   
están cerrados, pero poco a poco llega a abrirlos del todo.   
“No llores cuando me vaya, por favor. Prométemelo.”  
No soportaría verla llorar. Acabaría volviendo atrás, tirando las maletas en el   
pasillo y abrazándola sin poder alejarme.   
“Te lo pro- prometo.”  
Respira muy rápido, pasa la mano por la cabecita de Will, lo coge y lo deja en   
su cuna. Ahora me abraza mientras se queda dormida. 

La noche es totalmente negra, no hay luna. Tímidos copos de nieve pueblan el   
cielo de motitas blancas que resaltan brillantes sobre la noche opaca y triste.   
El firmamento parece una obsidiana entre las cenizas de un volcán, después del   
calor, después de que la lava caliente hiciera desaparecer el frío casi   
inherente a ella. Así me siento; cristalizado en medio de la nada, obligado a   
vivir de esperanzas. Estoy mirando por la ventana, guardando dentro de mi todo   
lo que siento para que siempre recuerde que tuve un hogar. Noto los pasos de   
Scully detrás de mi. La acerco y nos tapo a los dos con una manta. 

“Algún día, dentro de no mucho, volveré. Viviremos juntos los tres y tendremos   
una casa preciosa y un perro. Enseñaré a William a jugar al baloncesto y   
plantaremos una enredadera en el jardín. Tú y yo aprenderemos juntos a contar   
las estrellas, después de hacer el amor cada noche y seremos felices. Te lo   
prometo.” 

Mientras lo digo quiero que el tiempo se esfume y que mis anhelos se hagan   
realidad sin necesidad de vivir el espacio y el tiempo que me queda hasta estar   
de nuevo con ellos. 

“Y le leeremos cuentos antes de dormirse, e iremos a la playa en verano.   
Desayunaremos tortitas con nata los sábados y me dormiré todas las noches a tu   
lado dándote las gracias por hacerme tan feliz.”

Ella sigue soñando, yo sigo soñando, construyendo con ilusiones todas las   
promesas que nos han sido vedadas. Y así vemos el amanecer, y le odiamos, nos   
gustaría destruir el sol, el invierno perpetuo sería soportable si estuviéramos   
juntos.

“Mulder, es la hora..”  
Lo dice, intenta que su voz no tiemble, pero es imposible. Acaricio su mejilla y   
me voy al baño. 

El agua recorre mi espalda. Fuera oigo a William. Soy consciente de que voy a   
pasar una de las más duras pruebas de mi vida. Me conciencio mientras el olor   
del gel de Scully me rodea. ¿Por qué?   
Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que las gotas calientes me sepulten. Mis   
lágrimas se confunden con ellas. 

 

“Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien, todo va a ir bien”

William llora como si previera lo que va a suceder, como si quisiera manifestar   
con su pequeño ser que quiere felicidad y normalidad. Le tomo en brazos. Mulder   
está dándose una ducha. Su vuelo sale dentro de dos horas. No sé el destino del   
avión, sólo sé que le alejará de nosotros. Eso duele, tanto, tanto que es   
inabarcable. Un montón de maletas descansan en el suelo del salón. Solo verlas   
me hace querer llorar. Pero se lo he prometido. Aguantaré las lágrimas como sea.   
Will está tranquilo ahora y le llevo a su cuna.

El ruido de la ducha para. Mulder sale del baño envuelto en una toalla. Su piel   
está húmeda y tiene un tono rojizo. Sus ojos denotan una tristeza infinita. Se   
viste, yo miro a Will para no llorar; él es lo único que me hace ver la luz. 

Vuelve a entrar en el baño. Desde la ventana veo un taxi amarillo. Está   
esperándole. No llores, por favor no llores. No tengo fuerza para avisar a   
Mulder, pero no es necesario. Sale del baño y mira por la ventana, justo detrás   
de mi. No quiero darme la vuelta. 

“Voy a bajar algunas maletas, ahora mismo subo.”  
No contesto. Le veo meter el equipaje en el taxi, mientras indica al conductor   
con un gesto que espere un momento. No llores.

Entra en la habitación, siento cómo sus pasos llegan hasta la cuna de William.   
Me doy la vuelta y les veo mientras mi mente absorbe la imagen. No sé si volveré   
a verla de nuevo.   
“Cuida de mamá hasta que yo vuelva ¿De acuerdo?”  
Dice al tiempo que le besa. No llores, por favor no llores.   
Y entonces se acerca. La cuenta atrás ya casi ha concluido y todo duele: su   
respiración, los latidos de su corazón, su olor, todo. Mientras nos abrazamos le   
veo el día que nos conocimos, le veo sentado en la oficina...con sus gafas...y   
detrás de esa imagen van encadenados un millar de momentos que hemos vivido   
juntos. Me niego, me niego a que esto acabe aquí, me niego a perderte. Esto no   
es el fin...

Y su boca en la mía deja un beso largo, dulce, demasiado corto y amargo a la   
vez. Y soy consciente de que debo de guardar el roce de su lengua en mi memoria   
y la cadencia de sus labios porque, por mucho que me duela darme cuenta, lloverá   
demasiada tristeza del cielo hasta que volvamos a fundirnos en otro beso. 

Se separa y quiero morirme. Me mira y juraría que veo como su alma se queda   
conmigo a la vez que estrecha mis manos entre las suyas, que están tremendamente   
frías. Y una lágrima furtiva, preciosa y cristalina me recorre la mejilla. He   
luchado con todas mis fuerzas, pero la pena me ha vencido. La ve, está casi   
llegando a mis labios y él la recoge con los suyos. Cierra los ojos y se da la   
vuelta. Estiro mis dedos hasta que dejo de tocar los de él. Me quedo estática.   
Oigo el ruido lejano de la puerta. No puedo moverme. Siento como arranca el taxi   
en la calle, como se va, como se aleja de mi. 

El silencio que para mis ojos produce su ausencia me hace estallar y lloro   
sentada en el suelo, al lado de la ventana. Nadie puede ni siquiera escucharme.   
La madrugada acuna el día mientras yo odio al sol.

Las promesas e ilusiones de la noche anterior resuenan en mi interior y me dan   
fuerzas. Algún día, algún día seremos felices.

 

FIN


End file.
